Fool's Lust
by siamesedreamteam
Summary: Harry confesses to Snape that he's attracted to him at a party, waking up with a hangover, Harry finds his Potions teacher lying on top of him. What will happen? SS/HP Snarry


Harry opened up his tired eyes to the white blindness of the morning light. His hands came to fists and rubbed his scrunched up lids. A throbbing headache mounted at the front of his brain, and the cool silky sheets felt smooth against his skin. His naked skin. His eyes popped open now ignoring the light, and the pain. His backside was soar, as if someone had spanked it a hundred times. Before he could even register the room he was in a pair of lips met his. Full and soft, his body melted, and he became dizzy. His arms outstretched in front of his lying frame pushing the strong chest away from him, departing his own lips.

Black endless eyes stared right into his soul, and at the very moment Harry couldn't even breathe. Lying on top of him, lips red with lust, long black hair draped over his ivory skin was Severus Snape. He froze, how, what, what was going on? He couldn't remember what would lead him to be in this position at this very moment; the last thing he could recall was the Order party last night. Everyone had come to celebrate the end of the war, Siruis, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Neville, Luna, Bill, everyone in the school who supported the good side in the war, including Snape came to Hogwarts where it was held in the great hall. The last thing that he could even remember was talking to Sirius, just chatting about his last year of school approaching, his career, and a glass of Fire whisky was in his hand.

Before he could continue his thoughts Snape sat up straddling his body between his, Harry glanced down to see a very hard and long pulsating cock. He gulped, his headache coming back, his skin rising, what the hell was going on. Snape had a smug look on his face, the kind that Harry usually saw when he was corrected in class by the Professor.

"What's wrong Potter? You seem very anxious." Said Snape, now rocking back and forth, his cock rubbing against Harry's.

Harry's body started reacting to the movement; his back was run up and down with shivers, his eyes squeezing shut. What a mess he was in, he had obviously had sex with his Teacher last night, and even though he must have been very drunk, Snape seemed lively and well.

"Who would have thought you'd have a little crush on me? Using that foolish bravery to divulge your secret to me, breath stinking of whisky, I couldn't say no to such a display now could I?" Snape's head dipped low to trail feather light kisses along Harry's stomach up to his neck.

Harry was gone, beyond comprehension, his eyes rolling back in his head from time to time, his body on fire. The smooth voice playing at his mind. A large spidery hand reached under his body, wrapping around his waist, he was picked up with the one arm with such force and then moved up on the bed, his head crashing into the walnut headboard. His cock twitched up, and Snape was now biting his neck softly. His hands left his waist and grabbed his penis, stroking it from tip to shaft.

"I took you to my room, where we are now, and I stripped you and fucked you." Snape said emphasizing every word. His breath on Harry's neck now littered with purple bruises.

Harry moaned aloud, unable to holdback, he was terrified but at the same time completely spellbound. Snape sat up again and lifted Harry's ass into his hands, spreading his legs. Snape licked his lips and before he knew it his member was stuck down Snape's warm throat. His head was now tossing and turning, eyes shut, smashing into the headboard. It was too sinful to feel so good, but it felt better than good, it was nothing like he imagined, Snape's strong tall frame shoving over his body, his mouth taking in his cock deeper with each thrust. Was this heaven or hell? Before he knew it, his erection exploded, the fluid shot from him and into Snape's mouth, his eyes opening in fear. But Snape didn't spit it out, he didn't stop sucking, he swallowed and licked Harry's cock like candy, his tongue lathering around the sides of his shaft, licking up any dripping particles, cleaning it. Harry eyes popped open and Snape's head rose, the backside of his hand wiping his lips. His eyes looked up directly at Harry's, giving him a nightmare, the look would make a 1st year cry on the spot.

And just as if a flame was put out Snape stood up disregarding his hard dick, and walking over to a black leather chair in the corner of the large room. He sat down in the chair and started jerking himself off in front of Harry. He couldn't believe the sight, Snape's hand was pumping his own cock up and down, his emotions still as composed as ever. He went on and on, and Harry was mesmerized, afraid, but completely fascinated. His mouth opened slightly at the sight. Snape kept at it for what seemed forever before he let out a deep grunt, and his seed spilled up on his stomach, long, white and thick, just like his cock. Snape looked up from his cock and smirked at the boy. He muttered a wand less spell and the seed disappeared. Standing up and walking to a black walnut wardrobe he grabbed a pile of clothing and threw it on the bed next to Harry.

"Dress, I've got somewhere to be."

Harry didn't have to be told twice; he quickly sat up on the black bed and began putting on his clothing. Snape opened and drawer and started putting a white cotton undershirt, no buttons but little string ties littering the front of it. Harry stood up finding his shoes on the floor; he put them on and stood. Snape turned around to face the boy, He had no under where on, only the white shirt and he bit his lip. He walked over the door and opened it, leading Harry out into his common areas. Harry didn't have time to notice because Snape grasped his arm and walked him to the main door. His cock wiggling with every step. Harry couldn't look away.

Snape cornered Harry into the door, his back on the metal clasps; Snape's hand leaned against the topmost part, his body leaning into him.

"This was fun, if you have any ounce of intellect in that little head of yours you'll be a good boy and tell no one about this little meet up, but if you want to be bad, come back to me, I wouldn't mind having a play thing around again." Snape cupped Harry's groin and dipped his head to chastely kiss his lips.

Before Harry could respond he was roughly pushed out of the door, and it slammed in his face.


End file.
